


A Letter From The Inquisition

by SeraphicVictory



Series: Zevran and Samael [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, During Inquisition, Elvhen Language, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: Over 1.000, day to day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphicVictory/pseuds/SeraphicVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samael and Zevran have been wandering around Thedas for the last nine years since the events at Amaranthine. Together they'd been careful to detach themselves from the world, trying achieve their own goals before settling down. But, the world must call upon it's Hero of legend if only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter From The Inquisition

Morning light shone through the flap in the small tent, shining on the two male elves sleeping soundly. They were lying on the ground, with only small bedroll and blanket for the two of them. Samael was the first of them to wake, squirming in Zevran’s arms. “ _Fenedhis, Elgar’nan_ …”He grunted to himself, reluctantly wriggling himself out of his husband’s grasp and sitting up, “Zev… Zev it’s morning. Wake up, _ma vhenan_.” Yawning, he gently shook the other elf in an attempt to wake him.

Zevran groaned in protest. “Mm… But we stayed up so late last night…” He whined, opening one golden eye to spy on Samael, “Can we not sleep in a little bit longer?” He rolled over on his back and put on his best pouty face.

Samael smiled softly and leaned down to place a kiss on Zevran’s forehead. “Nope,” He hummed, pulling back and standing. He stretched his arms and back muscles, sore from the long journey they’d made all week. “Don’t give me that look, Zev. We have to keep moving and you know it.”

“Mmm I know,” Zevran sighed, shifting around. Although he didn’t move to get up- merely shifted to watch his lover dress and get ready for the day. He smirked, eyes soaking up his well-toned muscles and exquisite body. Samael was a vigorous warrior, and naturally had the muscles to show it. That powerful body was all the more tantalizing to Zevran, knowing that he brought it under his roguish control whenever they had sex. Particularly like last night. Licking his lips, he smirked at the memory. “So, where shall we be adventuring to today my love?”

Sighing, Samael finished strapping on the armor around his chest. “We need to find a small town for some supplies. We’re down to three health poultices and we’re all out of flasks for other potions… Not to mention food.” He reminded, “Besides, we could get a room at an inn. Maybe somewhere with a bath.”

Zevran nodded and finally stood to dress himself, placing a small kiss on Samael’s neck as he did. “If memory serves, I believe there is a small village with a inn tavern not far from here,” he hummed, “I heard some refugees talking about it while you were off scouting for food the other day.”

 Nodding, Samael put his sword and shield away then took down the tent. “Then that is where we shall go.” He took Zevran’s hand and walked towards the town.

When the two of them arrived, the Warden-Commander took a deep breath in through his nose. A sweet aroma flooded his senses. Pies. The town must have a bakery somewhere nearby. How long had it been since he’d eaten something other than nug or ram meat with only the occasional vegetable to supplement? Months? He licked his lips and let out a breath. No, he couldn’t afford to be distracted. While they needed food and other supplies, baked goods were not on the list. The coin they had was scarce enough as it was- none would be left over to spend on frivolous sweets. Shaking his head, he looked around for a merchant of some kind.

It took only a few moments of walking about to locate a merchant. Zevran made his way to the local tavern-inn to procure a room while Samael bartered with the shop owner. He managed to persuade the woman to sell at a small discount, thank Mythal. Any money that could be saved, even if only a single copper, would be vital. _We might just be able to scrounge up enough to purchase a bath at the inn at this rate!_ Grinning to himself at that prospect, he finished getting enough of what he and Zevran would need to last them a few weeks at least.

Once the supplies were payed for, Samael set off to find his husband. Zevran was waiting for him outside The Nug and Crown, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “I hope you managed to get a room,” he hummed.

“I did! And the innkeeper assured me that the bed would be big enough for two! So we can actually both sleep in the bed for once,” Zevran relayed, smirking, “I know how much you hate it when one of us has to sleep on the floor.”

“Yeah because it’s usually me.” Samael sighed, shaking his head, “Anyway, I got everything we’ll need. We’ve still got a few hours before we should eat and get to bed… perhaps we could scrounge around for some information? I’d like to know more about this so-called Inquisition that everyone’s been talking about for months on the road.”

Zevran quirked a brow at that. “It’s not like you to care much about things like that.”

Samael shrugged. “I… may have overheard that their Inquisitor is Dalish. A mage of the Lavellan clan.” He explained, “If there’s information about him and what he’s doing leading a _Shemlen_ Chantry organization… How he came to be so respected… I mean, even after I was dubbed the Hero of Ferelden and became Warden-Commander I was still looked down upon for my ears and _Vallaslin_. How does he manage? I do hope he hasn’t revoked our ways. Have you heard what they’re calling him? The Herald of Andraste! Andraste for the love of Mythal. An elf steps out of the fade with a supposed woman behind him- and no one can imagine that he might’ve been sent by one of his own gods? Mythal may very well have been the one to protect him.” He cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed by the fervent gossipy rant. “Regardless. I just want to find more things out about him and the Inquisition.”

Those sentiments made perfect sense to Zevran- although he himself cared only a little about Dalish heritage and all that it entailed, he respected his lover’s deep dedication to it. “Well, since we have the extra time, I don’t see the harm in it,” he hummed, standing upright and smirking, “Let’s go see what we can dig up, shall we?”

Nodding, Samael walked off with Zevran at his side to search around for something about the recently founded Inquisition and the Dalish ‘Herald of Andraste’ Inquisitor.

 

After fishing around the town, Samael and Zevran lay together under the covers of the bed. Samael stared at the rafters, mulling over everything. “Camlen… Camlen….” He muttered to himself, brows furrowed, “It sounds familiar…”

“Try not to worry too much about that, love,” Zevran yawned, wrapping an arm around him, “Be happy with what we’ve found out. Inquisitor Lavellan rejected the claims to his connection with Andraste. And he’s been working with Brialla to help the alienage elves in Orlais. So…”

Samael turned in Zevran’s arms to face him. “But I feel like I should… know him.” He sighed and frowned, “Perhaps it was brief- at the last _Artathvhen_ I attended.”

Zevran stroked Samael’s hair lightly. “That is probably all it is,” He agreed, “Sleep. You look so tired…” He leaned in and kissed his forehead gently.

Reluctantly, Samael nodded in agreement and let himself fall to sleep. Zevran waited up and watched until he was sure the warrior was fast asleep, then drifted off to sleep as well.

 

“Warden-Commander?”

Samael grunted and rubbed his eyes. _Who_ _…?_

“Warden-Commander Mahariel?” It was a feminine voice coming from the door, accompanied by knocking, “We’ve a message for you.”

 _A message_ _?_ That usually meant one of two things- either the Wardens or the Crows had found them. And given the use of his title… Samael stirred Zevran awake and dressed, grabbing his sword as quick as he could. “From who?” He demanded, not opening the door.

The woman on the other side of the door stopped knocking. “From the Inquisition, Ser,” She said, “Inquisitor Lavellan has been looking all over for you.”

Blinking, Samael exchanged a look with Zevran who merely shrugged. “You may come in.” He said, still holding a ready stance- just in case.

But the messenger came in without incident- dressed in the heraldry of the Inquisition. She was short- a dwarf- and handed him up a scroll. “So… You’re the famed Hero of Ferelden…” She murmured, looking over at Zevran, “And Zevran Arainai… I never thought…” She cleared her throat and shook his head. “Forgive me. I’m just a bit awestruck.”

Samael chuckled, relaxing his stance and sheathing his weapon. “It’s understandable. But how did you find me?” He asked.

“Well… The Inquisition has been searching for you for quite a while now,” she explained, “You have been quite illusive! Purposefully, I’m sure. Sister Lelliana had to send Sister Rejeanne to find you and she did! So she sent me here to deliver the message!”

Nodding, Samael inclined his head. “And what is the nature of the Inquisition contacting me?” He asked, “I can’t imagine what I could offer.”

“You really haven’t heard?” The dwarf asked.

Frowning, Samael shook his head.

She gaped, eyes wide. “That’s so hard to believe…!” She breathed, “But there’s… Been a development in the cause of the Breach. A Darkspawn calling himself Corypheus showed himself- claiming responsibility for it and declaring himself a god!”

“A… sentient Darkspawn?” Zevran questioned.

Nodding, the Dwarf continued. “And he seems to have an Archdemon under his control. Or just a really huge Dragon. It was… terrifying.”

Cold washed through Samael at those words. “I will look in to this immediately,” He promised. _This could be the prelude to yet another Blight. Or something similar to what happened in Amaranthine. I do not like the sound of either_ …

The messenger smiled. “You’ll need to respond as quickly as possible- I’ll be waiting just outside the room to receive your reply.” She stated, then left.

Turning to Zevran, Samael looked down at the scroll now shaking in his hand. “I can’t believe this… I… don’t think I can open it.”

Zevran smiled softly. “Then allow me,” He said taking the letter and unrolling it. He cleared his throat and began to read the Inquisitors words.

 

 

> To Warden-Commander Samael Mahariel of Ferelden,
> 
> I hope this letter finds you well, despite the troubled times that I know are affecting everywhere throughout Thedas and you especially- wherever you may be. Sadly, it is about these grievous times that I seek you out and implore you for any help you could offer.
> 
> Thedas is threatened by a new form of Darkspawn; a sentient being calling himself ‘Corypheus’ who claims to be a Tevinter Magister from Ages ago. In fact, his claim goes as far as to say that he was one of the fabled Magisters to break in to Golden City of the Maker! Although I do not believe this exactly, the Champion of Kirkwall, James Hawke, told me that he has encountered this particular Darkspawn before. In a Gray Warden prison.
> 
> I have tried reaching out to the Wardens for this but at the time rest of the Wardens in Orlais had been under his control for the past several months; and none of them that survived the battle of Adamant were of a substantial enough rank to know anything of Corypheus. Not even poor Alistair. I do not know if you have been informed of what happened there, but to keep this letter concise I will tell you that he had been tricking the Wardens of Orlais with a false Calling and making them use blood magic to raise a demon army for him- which the Inquisition promptly put a stop to. Needless to say there is no one else we can turn to.
> 
> Corypheus is the reason that the Breach occurred, and seeks to overthrow Thedas and claim it as his own. He has to be stopped. So please, Hero of Ferelden, if you have any aid, any information- anything at all you can do help us- do it. There has never been a greater need for you now since the Blight.
> 
> _Ma Serannas_ ,
> 
> Inquisitor Camlen Lavellan.

 

Samael took a deep breath and stared down at the letter as Zevran finished reading. He had already heard of the fall of the Wardens. And Alistair. But the Inquisition’s involvement at Adamant and the Demon army were news to him. And that it was all this Corypheus’ fault. “So… It seems the world needs me again,” He mumbled, “But I… honestly don’t know how to help. I’ve never even heard of Corypheus before today.” Standing, he rummaged through his pack to receive a blank roll of parchment and a pen. “I need to respond, though. I owe them that much at least.”

“Ah- don’t you have that belt you picked up off that one mercenary last week? Perhaps we can send that as a kind of… gift?” Zevran suggested, “Would that be appropriate?”

Nodding in agreement, Samael sat at the desk in the corner of the Inn’s room and began writing a short letter to the Inquisitor. Once finished, he tied it up tight and threw it in a small package along with the belt. He stood and handed it out to the dwarf messenger. “Take this to your Sister Rejeanne. Tell her to take it to the Inquisitor promptly and send my apologies that it is not more.”

“Of course, Serah,” She said, taking the pack and placing it in to her own. Mumbling audibly, although mostly to herself, she added, “I’m a little surprised Lady Morrigan was right about him wanting to help…”

“Did… you just say Lady… Morrigan?” Samael questioned. _I haven’t seen her in_ _…_ _ten years. She was the one who told the Inquisition about me? Did she think I could help? I_ _…_ _Wonder how she’s doing_ _…_ _I never sought her out as per her request_ _…_ _I wonder if our- her_ _…_ _child grew up well._

The dwarf nodded and smiled. “I heard that Lady Morrigan came back to Skyhold with the Inquisitor after the ball at Halamshiral. She was the one who suggested the Inquisition seek you out,” she explained, “The stories of you say she was an old traveling companion of yours.”

 _She had been much more than that to me. We were lovers before Zevran and I got together and she later became my closest friend. I didn’t like it when she left. But she would have respected me had I had the same decision. I always did wonder what became of her and the child we conceived the night before the big battle_ _..._ “Yeah,” Samael confirmed, “Tell me- do you know if anyone else accompanied her to Skyhold? A child? Of… about nine or ten years?”

“Uh… Yes actually I believe I did hear about her arriving with a child. A boy, I think.” She said, blinking, “My friend was in charge of getting schooling supplies for him. Kieran, I think he said his name was.”

“Kieran…” Samael mumbled to himself, “That is all I wish to know. Thank you.”

The Dwarven messenger saluted him, then left quickly.

Zevran appeared in the doorway behind him, pack all prepped up and ready for another day of traveling around the countryside. “So, it seems you had a son,” he hummed, grinning, “I always wondered what became of the little god baby you told me about.”

“As did I,” Samael admitted, making sure his armor was on properly and sword sharp enough.

“Do you wish you had been with Morrigan to raise him?”

Samael looked at his husband and raised an eyebrow. “Not a bit. Kieran was conceived out of necessity with a good friend. Morrigan is a capable woman to raise a child on her own- and she never wanted me in his life to begin with,” He said, “Besides, if I became a father to that family- where would that leave you?”

Laughing Zevran wrapped his arms around Samael’s middle. “True enough my love,” He chuckled, kissing his neck, “I do have plans for you once we cure you of your Calling. A brood of babies!”

“Neither of us can give birth, Zev,” Samael reminded.

“Must you be such a downer? Ah, very well. We shall have sex like we’re breeding a brood of babies then!” Zevran amended, “And maybe adopt one or two orphans. Maker knows too many children were left parentless after all the recent turmoil.”

Samael nodded. “Turmoil I hope this Inquisition can put to rest,” He sighed, “But all that aside we won’t be able to do any of that if we don’t find a way to get the Calling out of my head. No orphan babies. And certainly not that sex you want- so we best be off.”

Zevran smirked and pulled himself away from the Dalish elf, smacking his ass. “You certainly know how to motivate me. Let’s get going then.”

The two men left the Nug and Crown tavern-inn, making their way out of the small village. Not before grabbing a pie to take on the road with them, at Zevran’s insistence, though. They headed north- chasing down a lead they had retrieved a few days before. Samael trekked forward with a lightness to his heart that he hadn’t felt in years. Knowing the fate of Morrigan and his son after all this time did wonders- especially knowing they were doing some good for the Inquisition. Although he wished there was more he could do personally regarding everything that was going on… He and Zevran had to be selfish to ensure their own future.

He could only pray that everything would work out to a happy end.


End file.
